amar duele
by domi-ni13
Summary: naruto apretaba con más fuerza a su amiga, no, hermana por que eso la consideraba ,su hermana, y odiaba que sus dos hermanos los cuales se amaban tanto, sufrieran por ese amor-“supongo que amar duele”-REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

MI PRIMER BESO CONTIGO

Era una noche mas en la aldea de konoha ,era la hora en que todo mundo dormia, pero en las oscuras calles caminaba un chico de cabello negro azabache y mirada profunda ,como algunas personas lo describian,el chico que respondia al nombre de sasuke, uchiha sasuke, caminaba hacia las manos de la perdicion, el habia aceptado dejar todo en esa aldea, sus amigos, su casa, sus horribles recuerdos de la soledad, en fin,toda su vida.Recorria cada rincón de aquel lugar donde nació, poco a poco se fue acercando a la salida donde una muchacha de cabellos rosas lo esperaba,sakura,que hacia ahí?pensaba sasuke. Con paso lento se fue acercando a ella quien lo veia con una sonrisa en su rostro,el muchacho paso a su lado sin inmutarse, el no entendia que hacia ella ahí?por que estaba alli?por que siempre esta a su lado, protegiendolo?.

-que haces por aquí a estas horas?-pregunto el vengador friamente

-por que para salir de la aldea tenias que pasar por aquí-respondio la pelirrosa

-ve a casa y duerme-dijo el muchacho de cabello azabache

Lentamente el joven se fue alenjando de ella seguia con si mismo semblante de tranquilidad y seriedad ,el que lo caracterizaba.

Ella derramo una lagrima seguida de otra pero sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro, no entendia al chico no podia por mas que trataba,siempre era asi,tan callado ,siempre recervaba su dolor para si mismo.

-por que siempre estas callado??porque nunca dices nada??-le pregunto sakura entre sollozos

-no tengo por que decirte nada….deja de preocuparte por mi….por lo que hago-respondio el joven sin parar de caminar, ese era el momento que jamas quiso que pasara no queria encontrarse a nadien al instante de su partida, y tuvo que ver a esa chica de ojos jade, precisamente a ella.pero no, el no mostraria debilidad.

-siempre me has odiado verdad-dijo la chica con cierta ironia en su voz-recuerdas aquel dia en que me hice gennin, cuando estabamos los dos solos –pronunciaba la pelirrosa en medio de tantas lagrimas-ese dia te molestastes conmigo,me dijistes lo fastidiosa que te resultaba-

-.no lo recuerdo-respondio el chico sin inmutarse,tal parecia que las palabras de la muchacha no provocaban nada en el.

La chica se mostraba un tanto sorprendida ella lo amaba tanto pero sin embargo el no a ella,bajo un poco la mirada y en su rostro se torno una sonrisa falsa.

-bueno eso es normal,después de todo a pasado mucho tiempo-alzo la mirada aun con con lagrimas en los ojos-pero sabes…ese dia todo comenzo,tu y yo…y tambien naruto…kakashi-sensei…hemos vivido muchas aventuras,misiones por cumplir,pero a pesar de todo era divertido-la chica veia que el no se inmutaba,nisiquiera la miraba¿Cómo podia ser tan frio con ella?

Pero sin embargo sasuke,prestaba atención a cada palabra que la pelirrosa decia,el sabia muy bien que ella no podia hacer nada para detenerlo,pero habia algo que lo obligaba a quedarse escuchandola,amor?hacia ella?no, el tenia una mision en la vida y realmente no le interesaba si tenia que vender su alma al mismo demonio con tal de cumplirla, pero antes de eso queria escuchar su voz por ultima vez.

-sasuke,se lo de tu clan,pero eso no hara feliz a nadien,ni a ti, ni a mi…ni a nadien-

-eso lo se-la chica subio la mirada rapidamente ,queria escuchar lo que el tenia para decirle-yo no soy como tu,no soy como ustedes,yo he elegido otro camino, date cuenta,yo solo sigo vivo para mi venganza,para cumplirla…-pero el azabache fue interrumpido por ella,aquella chica que ahora le estaba dando tantos problemas.

-¡¡¿vas a volver a elegir la soledad?!!-las lagrimas caian cada vez mas rapido, lo que sasuke decia le estaba doliendo tanto-aquel dia tu me enseñastes que la soledad es dolorosa,tengo amigos,familia pero…si tu te vas…para mi va ser como estar sola-lentamente bajo la mirada,las lagrimas seguian cayendo

-en este momento nuestros caminos se separaran-pronunciaba el joven,por que le costaba tanto decirle eso?

-que no te das cuenta que yo…¡¡TE AMO TANTO!!si te quedas junto a mi te prometo que no te arrepentiras, cada dia sera genial,yo te hare feliz-ella sabia muy bien lo que hacia, levanto un poco la mirada,debia ser fuerte,por ella y por el…-yo haria lo que sea todo¡¡LO HARIA TODO POR TI!!incluso te ayudaria a vengarte yo…hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer por ti pero por favor ¡¡QUEDATE JUNTO A MI!!y si no puedes quedarte por favor ¡¡LLEVAME CONTIGO!!-

El no podia pronunciar palabra alguna, no entendia como ella podia arriesgar tanto por el,se sentia feliz de que ella realmente lo amara no como el señor fisico perfecto si no a el con todo y sus defectos…esperen dijo feliz??acaso el se habia enamorado??si,la amaba y hasta ahora se daba cuenta,pero no podia llevarla consigo,no queria que ella sufriera algo que no le correspondia

El muchacho comenzo a caminar cada vez se alejaba mas de la pelirrosa,acaso no le habian importado sus sentimientos,ella no lo podia creer-ESPERA,SI TE VAS GRITARE!!-pero de pronto lo perdio de vista,ya no se encontraba frente a ella si no…tras de si.

-sakura…-el chico estaba apunto de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por el,todo ese amor,pero fue interrumpido por unos ojos verdes que se encontraban frente a el,ella lo miraba con ternura,no podia con esa mirada…poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro,era ahora o nunca.

-sasuke-kun-fue lo unico que pudo pronuciar sakura antes de que los labios del moreno,se situaran sobre los suyos,no lo podia creer la estaba besando

Sasuke sabia que lo que estaba haciendo solo lograria que se enamorara mas de ella,pero no le importo,tenia que hacerlo,lo necesitaba.

Poco a poco se separaron, el seco las lagrimas de sakura con su dedos,era hora de irse,ese beso para el era su despedida.antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le dio un golpe en la nuca y antes de que tocara el piso la acogio en sus brazos,la llevo hacia una banca y alli la recosto,por un momento se quedo observando su cara,en verdad era hermosa,pero era tiempo de dejarla.

Empezo a caminar y se dio la media vuelta la vio por ultima vez,y llevo su mano a sus labios en verdad su sabor habia quedado incrustado en el.la amaba era todo lo que podia decir.


	2. chapter 2:por que todavia te tengo en mi

**Hola a todas las personas que esten leyendo esto,muchas gracias a los que me dejaron rr y aquí les dejo la continuación y algo que queria aclarar en este fic sasuke no se ha encontrado ni con sakura ni con naruto,osea que nunca se vieron en la guarida de orochimaru y eso es todo.**

**Naruto no me pertenece ,son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mi fic ya que si fueran mios jamas hubiera existido karin ¬¬.**

**CAPITULO 2: por que todavía te tengo en mi**

"ya han pasado 3 años desde que te vi por ultima vez,me duele tanto despertarme en las noches solo por estar soñando contigo,siempre estas en mi mente, y ahora me encuentro aquí besando a naruto y estoy pensando en ti ¿tan enamorada sigo estando de ti?"-lentamente se fueron separando,naruto tomo las manos de sakura entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos.

-sakura, ¿sentistes algo?-pregunto el rubio con un cierto deje de seriedad

-pues….ne….la verdad es que no-respondio agachando la cabeza,la verdad era que no queria romperle el corazon a su amigo pero no podia mentirle

-sakura…no te preocupes-le dijo naruto para tratar de no hacerla sentir culpable-la verdad yo tampoco senti nada-y al decir esto emboso una sonrisa para animar a la pelirrosa

-en serio naruto?no sentistes nada?-pregunto con asombro

-bueno jejeje aparte de mis labios pegados a los tuyos…nada mas jeje-respondio el ojiazul mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-naruto…no quiero que hagas como que no sentistes nada solo para hacerme sentir bien-pronuncio la pelirrosa mientras nuevamente agachaba la mirada.

El chico noto este gesto y se sintio mal por su amiga,pero es que el decia la verdad,realmente no habia sentido nada,haci que trato de poner su cara mas seria para que su amiga le creyera

-sakura…yo te hablo con la verdad…no senti nada-la chica lentamente alsaba la mirada-yo…creo que mis sentimientos hacia a ti son los que tendria hacia una hermana…yo te quiero como a una hermana y hasta ahora me doy cuenta-

-en serio naruto?yo tambien te quiero como a un hermano-entonces se hecho a los brazos del chico-me alegro que todo aiga resultado bien,la verdad es que no queria lastimarte

-no te preocupes…hermanita-respondio mientras correspondia el abrazo

-¡HEY, FRENTUDA!!!!!VEN ACA!!!!-gritaba a lo lejos la yamanaka acabando con ese conmovedor momento

-parece que la cerda me habla-le dijo a naruto mientras soltaba una pequeña risita-ya me voy-y entonces se levanto rompiendo el abrazo.

-adios hermanita!!!!-grito naruto a sakura mientras la veia alejarse con ino

-adios hermano!!!!-respondio la haruno mientras meneaba su mano en señal de despedida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lugar muy lejos de konoha se encontraba un chico de cabello negro azulado sentado en un tronco a la luz de una fogata,mientras una chica de cabello rojo estaba sentada enfrente de el.

-karin,estoy arto de que no me sirvas!!!!-grito el chico levemente molesto

-como que no te sirvo?si yo soy la encargada de rastrear el chakra de tu objetivo-respondio la pelirroja con un deje de superioridad

-pues no lo has hecho bien,llevas meses diciendome que encontraras a itachi pronto y yo no veo resultado alguno-respondio el ojinegro mas molesto que antes

-pero pronto lo encontrare no te preocupes-decia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el chico con sensualidad (esto me duele mas a mi escribirlo que a ustedes leerlo T.T)-vamos sasuke,no te alteres-pronuncio la chica mientras colocaba sus manos en los bien formados hombros del muchacho.

-como quieres que no me altere si no me das resultados-le respondio sasuke,estaba arto de esa situación

-sasuke,no quieres que te de un masaje?-pregunto la pelirrosa mientras se sacaba los anteojos,en señal de que tomaria su personalidad de XXX-vamos sasuke,te hara bien un masaje-le decia mientras masajeaba los hombros de chico.

-…-la chica lentamente le sacaba el haori a sasuke mientras besaba su cuello

-vez que te encanta-le dijo karin entre besos

-sa…sakura-pronuncio sasuke mientras karin poco a poco se alejaba de el y tenia cara de interrogante.

-sakura??quien es sakura??-pregunto molesta la chica

Sasuke después de unos segundos cayo en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir,hacia mucho tiempo que no la recordaba,y cada vez que lo hacia se molestaba consigo mismo por tan solo amarla,desde esa vez que la beso,todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando en ella,pero se habia decido a olvidarla,poco a poco su recuerdo se hiba olvidando,pero aunque el se dijiera eso,sabia que la seguia amando con la misma intensidad.

-sasuke…quien es sakura??-volvio a preguntar karin ya que no recibia respuesta

-nadien que te interese…mejor ¡¡LARGATE!!-grito el pelinegro dejando a la chica petrificada

-pero…-

-HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!!!LARGATE A BUSCAR A SUIGETSU Y JUUGO-volvio a gritar sasuke

-pero…esta bien-respondio la chica mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad del bosque

Cuando sasuke miro que ya karin se habia ido se puso las manos en la cabeza estaba tan mal,siempre que la recordaba se ponia mal

-porque??-se preguntaba el azabache-por que…todavía te tengo en mi??-preguntaba al vacio, mientras una lagrima se asomaba

-sasuke,ya estamos aquí-dijieron al unisolo los hebi

-hmp-fue lo unico que pronuncio karin mientras se acomodaba los lentes-"quien es sakura-pensaba la pelirroja

-entonces…-decia mientras volvia a tomar su misma pose de siempre-andando-fue lo unico que dijo mientras avansaba entre los arboles seguido de su equipo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se encontraba platicando con ino de cómo iba su relacion con shikamaru

Y entonces decidio preguntar de una vez por todas lo unico que la habia hecho llamarla e invitarla a caminar junto a ella.

Y bien?-pregunto ino con una mirada picarona

-y bien que?-pregunto la pelirrosa sin entender nada

-que hacias besando a naruto??-respondio la rubia seguido de una risita

-ahh…eso…bueno lo que pasa es que naruto y yo queriamos saber si sentiamos algo mas que amistad y se me ocurrio eso-suspiro-pero ninguno de los dos sentimos nada

-ohh ahora entiendo….pense que se lo querias bajar a hinata-pronuncio la rubia mientras la pelirrosa la veia con una cara de no entender

-bueno…lo que pasa es que hinata me confeso que quiere a naruto-

-ahhh….bueno pues ahora que lo pienso harian una muy linda pareja-respondio la ojijade mientras embosaba una sonrisa

-ademas pense que ya lo habias olvidado-dijo por lo bajo ino,pero sakura lo escucho haciendo que su sonrisa cambiara a una cara de melancolia

-ohh eso-

-oye frontuda, por que no vamos por unos helados,oi por ahí que hacen que deje de crecer la frente-dijo ino mientras sonreia con malicia, y se echaba a correr

-ino-cerda!!!!no escaparas-gritaba la pelirrosa mientras corria tras la rubia con un puño alzado

-veremos,frontuda…!!-gritaba ino, la verdad es que le gustaba mas ver a su amiga enojada con ella a verla triste por el.

Pero en su trayecto sakura,choco con sai y cayo al suelo,ino al ver esto decidio que mejor se iba y los dejaba solos ya que sai le habia dicho que tenia que hablar con sakura.

-hola sakura-saludo el chico sonrisas mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la ojiverde

-ahh..hola sai-respondio sakura ya de pie

-ne…sakura necesito decirte algo-dijo sai con uno leve sonrojo

-que es lo que sucede??-pregunto gentilmente sakura

-bueno…es que yo…etto…-sai-sonris se habia hecho bolas al hablar de los nervioso que estaba

-habla claro sai-le dijo sakura un poco ya deseperada

-bueno lo que pasa es que quiero decirte que si…-suspiro-que si quieres ser mi novia-pregunto ya mas seguro

-…-

**Fin del capitulo jeje grax a los que estan leyendo y por favor no me linchen soy principiante jeje bueno solo quiero pedirles que si me regalaban unos rr **

**Porfa regalenme unos **


	3. Chapter 3:mi corazon nunca te reemplazar

**Holas!!!!!**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL 3º CAPITULO **

**Se los dejo ahorita por que me voy a ausentar toda esta semana T.T y solo quiero agradecerles a los que me dejaron rr y dar una aclaracion ESTE FIC ES SASUSAKU tal vez ponga naruhina ,pero no es saisaku ni mucho menos sasu……..karin(no puedo ponerlos juntos lo siento u.u) eso es todo y muchas gracias por sus rr **

**Naruto no me pertenece blablabla pertenece a masashi kishimoto blablabla **

**CAPITULO 3:mi corazon nunca te reemplazara**

-…-un silencio incomodo transcurrio durante unos minutos, lo cual preocupo un poco a sai

-y bien sakura??quieres ser mi novia??-volvio a preguntar sai con inseguridad

-etto…sai, bueno tu eres un gran amigo y te quiero mucho,y lejos de ser el reemplazo de sasuke…-la chica estaba muy conmocionada con esa declaracion de parte de sai y empezo a hablar cosas incoherentes pero fue interrumpida por el chico sonrisas

-¡¡el reemplazo de sasuke??!!!-suspiro-claro eso es lo que te pasa, me vez como el segundo sasuke,no me vez a mi,no vez a sai-sai en verdad estaba molesto le habia dado donde mas le dolia-sabes que, nos vemos luego-y estaba avanzando por el camino pero la mano de sakura lo detuvo.

-sai…no me dejastes terminar-pronuncio la muchacha mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-como hiba diciendo…lejos de ser el reemplazo de sasuke-kun eres mi amigo alguien al cual quiero mucho por ser tu,por ser sai.

-sakura-

-mira esta petición me agarro desprevenida-suspiro-pero por favor dejame pensarlo ¿si?-pregunto la ojijade mientras soltaba la mano del ojinegro

-esta bien sakura…yo…perdoname-le dijo el muchacho con una mirada de arrepentimiento,sus palabras habian estado fuera de lugar

-no tengo nada que perdonarte sai,tu no eres el reemplazo de sasuke-kun,mañana te doy mi respuesta-le decia la pelirrosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-esta bien-y le dedico una de sus tantas sonrisas a la muchacha

-y bueno ahora me tengo que ir,que la cerda se me escapo-pronuncio la chica mientras se iba alejando entre las casas de konoha

-adios,sakura"aun no lo olvidas cierto sakura"-y el tambien se perdio por el sendero en el que momentos atrás estaba apunto de marcharse molesto.

Ino iba caminando por el parque meditando en si dejar a sakura a solas con sai habia sido lo correcto,de pronto a lo lejos vio a sakura sentada en una banca,tenia un semblante triste-"que le habra dicho sai??"-se cuestiono mentalmente la rubia.

Poco a poco se fue acercando y vio a sakura demasiado pensativa,debia estarlo al no haber notado su presencia,.se sento alado de ella y la saludo con una de esa sonrisas que utilizaba para animar a la gente.

-hola sakura¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto la rubia

-hola ino,pues es solo…-se llevo las manos a la cabeza-es solo…sai-respondio mientras una lagrima amenazaba por salir.

-sai??-pregunto interrogante

-si,el…yo…yo no lo quiero lastimar-le dijo mirandola a los ojos

-por que no te das una oportunidad con el…-sakura la volteo a ver asombrada-el es un chico muy lindo,inteligente,cortez y ademas…-la ojiazul fue interrumpida

-ino…¿tu quieres a sai?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-yo…yo….amiga tu debes darte una oportunidad-respondio para evadir la pregunta

-ino,tu lo quieres y no me des rodeos-dijo con un semblante firme la haruno

-sakura,tu eres una gran persona mereces ser feliz,eres una chica especial y eres muy inteligente debes darte una oportunidad con el,el te quiere sakura debes de hacerlo,ademas-suspiro-no puedes esperarlo toda la vida sakura.

Era verdad,sakura era una chica muy hermosa,los años la habian cambiado y muchos chicos de konoha estaban tras de ella pero siempre los rechazaba,ella decia que era por que simplemente no le interesaban,que su entrenamiento era mas importante,pero todos sus amigos sabian la verdadera razòn,era por el,por sasuke.

Ella aun lo amaba y eso lo demostraba cada vez que tan solo con decir su nombre,la pelirrosa no podia evitar dejar escapar una que otra lagrima.

-ino,yo no quiero lastimarlo,darle falsas esperanzas-una lagrima se asomo-no le dije no en el momento,por que es mi amigo y no queria ser brusca con el,pero eso no significa que yo tenga que salir con el solo por no hacerlo sufrir,lo siento ino pero no lo hare-decia la muchacha muy decidida.

-esta bien sakura,dile que no,pero solo quiero que te des cuenta de que tal vez sasuke nunca regrese y tu no siempre tendras oportunidades como esta de enamorarte.

-en parte sentia un alivio al escuchar la decisión de su amiga.

-gracias por entenderme pero…ino yo nunca me podre volver a enamorar por que mi corazon solo es de sasuke-kun-unas lagrimas empezaron a salir-yo aun lo amo y sabes aunque el tiempo pase y el se olvide de mi yo nunca, oyeme bien,nunca lo olvidare.

-sakura yo lo siento,no lo debi haber mencionado-agacho la cabeza

-no te preocupes ino-se limpiaba las lagrimas-yo debo aprender a vivir con este amor,que es tan doloroso,pero aun asi sigue siendo amor(ni yo misma me entendi,deben perdonarme son las 2 de la mañana inner:callate y sigue con la historia yo:hmo ¬¬)

-muy bien sakura,por que no vamos con naruto,tengo que ir a hacer mi trabajito de cupida-dijo la ojiazul mientras una risa traviesa salia de su boca

-trabajo de cupido??cuentame cerda-pregunto la pelirrosa mientras zarandeaba a la yamanaka

-esta bien,pero ya sueltame-sakura la solto-bueno es que estoy arta de que naruto se haga el tontito mientras hinata babea de amor por el,asi que-junto sus manos-les dare una ayudadita.

-hay puerca no te debes de meter-respondio sakura en señal de desaprobación

-vamos frentona!!!no me digas que no te gustaria ver a esos dos juntos,solo imaginatelos-dijo ino mientras sus ojos se volvian en forma de estrellitas.

-pues si se ven muy bien juntos-suspiro-esta bien cerda te ayudare,que planeas.-respondio resignada sakura.

-pues lo que pienso hacer es…-

Entre los arboles de un bosque del pais del te se podia distinguir a cuatro sombras avanzar con velocidad.

-estas seguro que por aquí puede estar itachi??-pregunto el que parecia ser el lider

-si sasuke,me dijieron unos chicos del pueblo al que juugo y yo fuimos a investigar que por esos rumbos se han visto hombres con capas negras y nubes rojas…en conclusión akatsukis.-respondio un chico con aspecto de pescado(xDDD)

-pues yo no creo que eso sea cierto-la chica se acomodo sus gafas-yo no siento ningun chakra por aquí-

-eso es por que tu no sirves para nada,mira que yo se lo dije a sasuke tu no nos ibas a ayudar en nada bueno-respondio suigetsu tan solo para molestarla,le encantaba hacerlo.

"ya estan empezando otra vez"-fue lo que pensaron los otros dos mientras veian discutir a suigetsu y karin,ya no era nada nuevo.

"suigetsu le dijo bruja fea"-penso juugo mientras se narraba para si mismo la pelea

"a karin no le gusto nada y le contesto estupido imbecil"-penso seguidamente sasuke

"suigetsu le contesta estupida mujer"-penso juugo

"suigetsu recibe un gran golpe por parte de karin al estilo sakura"-penso el chico del sharingan para percartarse de que nuevamente habia pensado en ella,dos veces ese dia,tenia un presentimiento.-dejen sus tonterias y avancen-pronuncio sasuke mientras apretaba el paso.

-hai!!-respondieron karin acomodandose las gafas,juugo con su mismo semblante de siempre y suigetsu sobandose el gran chichón que tenia en la cabeza,cortesía de karin.

-maldita mujer-pronuncio por lo bajo suigetsu mientras se seguia sobando el chichón.

**Fin del capitulo!!!!**

**Grax a todos por leer y por sus rr y bueno aquí termina este capitulo el siguiente tal vex lo ponga en unas dos semanas,lo se T.T es mucho tiempo pero es que la semana que viene me voy de vacas y luego la que viene después entro a la escuela y pues apenas tendre tiempo,pero les aseguro que tomare mi tiempo libre para escribir este fic **

**En el proximo capitulo habra un encuentro decisivo no se lo pierdan**

**Regalenme unos rr no sean malos. T.T**


	4. Chapter 4:asi de facil?

**Eh Hola!!!!ya regrese después de todo este tiempo(inner:ni que hibiera pasado siglos yo:bueno ya ¬¬)aquí les traigo este capitulo de mi fic y les aviso que voy a colgar un fic universo alternativo tipo instituto(mi genero favorito )sera un sasusakuneji aunque promete quedar en sasusaku .bueno eso era todo el aviso jeje y porfa dejenme rr que me senti my mal en el capi pasado T.T y grax a los que leen no se les olvide dejar rr (inner:-.-UU)**

**Naruto no me pertenece si no ha el gran mangaka masashi kishimoto por que si me perteneciera karon de blair (lease karin)no existiria y sasuke ya estubiera con sakura y naruto dejara de joder con el naru….saku pues ya estubiera con hinata mmmm….y bueno hubieran muchas cosas que no serian iguales juajuajua**

**Para su mejor lectura**

-cuando un personaje habla-

-"_cuando un personaje piensa"-_

(mis interrupciones y las de mi inner)

**Capitulo 4:asi de facil???**

En un espeso bosque del pais del te dos siluetas se alcanzaban a distinguir, la mas grande cargaba una gran espada en su costado,ambos estaban vestidos con capas oscuras con unas nubes rojas dibujadas ,cualquier ninja podria saber de quienes se trataban tan solo con esta singular vestimenta:akatsukis.

-itachi hace un buen dia no??-pregunto el hombre con extraño color de piel mientras hacia un ademan con su mano.

-…-mas sin embargo el ojirojo hizo caso omiso de el comentario.

-llevamos años como compañeros y siempre trato de platicar contigo y tu nunca me haces caso-le respingo el tiburón al uchiha-eh estado pensando en pedirle a pein un cambio de compañero,alguien mas alegre alguien como…-entonces se llevo una mano a ala barbilla-alguien como…tobi!!!claro el es un buen tipo y es el simpatico de akatsuki-kisame miro a su acompañante para ver si sus palabras habian provocado algo en el mas sin embargo parecia no haberle importado.

-sentistes eso??-pregunto itachi a kisame

-sentir que??-respondio el tipo de piel extraña confundido

-no nada-las presencias que el pelinegro habia sentido se habian disipado como si nunca hubieran estado ahí-"_debio haberme afectado no dormir en 4 dias seguidos"-_

Pero realmente habian personas siguiendolos entre las sombras, estamos hablando del equipo hebi

-buen trabajo karin supistes esconder nuestras presencias antes de que se diera cuenta-felicito el uchiha menor(hmp ¬¬)

-claro sasuke yo soy la mejor-respondio la cacatúa tropical mientras se elogiaba asi misma

-dios karin hizo algo bien,esto es un mal presagio-comento suigetsu,pero justo después recibio un gran golpe por parte de karin.

-paren los dos-ordeno el lider del hebi-este es mi momento,por fin te he encontrado itachi-una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente del chico-tantos años he dedicado a tu busqueda,tantas cosas he dejado y…ella-una lagrima fria resbalo por la mejilla de sasuke-este es el momento de mi venganza…¡¡sharingan!!-el uchiha salto del arbol donde se encontraba y se paro frente a su hermano seguido de su equipo.

-sasuke-

-itachi-las miradas de los uchihas cruzaron como si hablar no fuera necesario

–dejame adivinar,has venido por tu venganza-dijo con burla

-pues no te haz equivocado-desvaino su katana-he venido por mi venganza-sasuke empezo a correr hacia itachi con la furia en su mirada, mientras que itachi solo lo miraba sin inmutarse-hoy sera tu muerte!!!.-

Sasuke corria hacia itachi con su katana desvainada mientras su equipo solo lo miraba incredulo,jamas se imaginaron que sasuke lo odiara tanto pero de pronto suigetsu recibio un golpe inesperado por parte de…

-que??!!!yo no me voy divertir??-pregunto kisame mientras un risa malevola salia de su boca

-quieres pelear eh-pronuncio suigetsu mientras se levantaba del suelo

-claro-kisame empezo a correr hacia suigetsu pero un chico y una pelirroja se interpusieron-hmp mas insectos-

-suigetsu no sera el unico en divertirse-decia la chica mientras junto a los otros dos chicos atacaban a el gran pez

Mientras tanto con los uchihas,sasuke estaba dispuesto a empuñar su katana en el cuerpo de itachi pero solo era un bushin,sasuke miro hacia todos lados y de repente unos kunais le vinieron de arriba uno alcanzo a rosarle el brazo pero a lo que no puso atención fue a que itachi se encontraba tras de el y le dio un golpe en la pierna lo cual hizo que el azabache callera al suelo.

-pense que habias mejorado hermanito-

-yo tambien pense que tu lo habias hecho-unas sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-pero veo que los años no te caen bien-de repente se disipo el bushin con un poff lo cual dejo consternado a itachi,sasuke corria hacia el mientras hacia algunos sellos-elemento de fuego jutsu bola de fuego(no me acordaba como era en japones u.uU)-pero itachi rapidamente se movio del lugar y lanzo unos shurikens los cuales sasuke esquivo con facilidad y brinco hacia un arbol para hacer desde ahí nuevamente el katon pero fue otro intento fallido ya que itachi uso el jutsu de sustitución-"_kuso,no queria usar el sello pero tendre que hacerlo"-_de repente las marcas negras se empezaron a expandir por el cuerpo del uchiha mientras que itachi lo miraba con una leve sorpresa.

-eso es todo lo que tienes sasuke-itachi se empezo a reir-con eso no me ganaras-itachi empezo a correr hacia sasuke mientras activaba su sharingan avanzado para poder atrapa a su hermano pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que sasuke no habia caido en el-pero que??-

-que??creistes que me habia olvidado de eso-y rio de la misma manera en que lo habia hecho itachi-pues no,encontre la manera de evitar tu sharingan avanzado??-sasuke salto del arbol y le dio un golpe en el estomago a itachi el cual aun no salia de su asombro,pero pudo hacer una sustitución y alejarse del lugar pero para su sorpresa sasuke le hizo una herida con su katana en el brazo-todos estos años…sabes lo que tuve que dejar??-itachi golpeo a sasuke en el estomago haciendo que este escupiera sangre,pero sasuke de un movimiento rapido tomo ambos brazos de su contricante y con una especie de llave lo tiro al piso-sabes aun no entiendo por que acabastes con nuestros padres-sasuke le hiba a dar un codazo a itachi en el estomago pero itachi fue mas listo y lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro al piso pero de repente este desaparecio lo cual significaba que se trataba de un bushin de sasuke

-"_kuso"-_

Sasuke bajo del arbol donde se encontraba haciendo los sellos correspondientes al-chidori!!!-itachi alcanzo a moverse para que el impacto no fue tan grande mas sin embargo alcanzo a inmovilizar su brazo y con el otro le quito la katana a sasuke haciendole una cortada en el pecho con esta misma-creo que tendre que usar esto-la piel del azabache comenzo a oscurecerse y su cabello crecia y se aclaraba mientras unos bultos salian de su haori-como lo dije antes,hoy moriras-sasuke empezo a volar mientras itachi hacia unos sellos

-jutsu dragon de fuego azul(cosa inventada jeje)-de repente como por arte de magia un dragon de fuego enmergio de la tierra directo a sasuke, esta recibio el impacto en su ala derecha y lo dejo herido lo cual no pudo evitar que el callera al piso itachi se aproximo a donde estaba sasuke y empuño la katana-creo que el que morira sera otro-pero de pronto sasuke empezo a sonreir mientras desaparecia con un poff y itachi incredulo miraba pero cuando volteo hacia atrás…

-chidori!!!!!-el verdadero sasuke atraveso a itachi con su chidori matandolo y su cuerpo inerte cayo al suelo-al fin…-fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar antes de caer desmayado arriba del cuerpo del uchiha mayor.

-SASUKE!!!!!!-gritaron los compañeros al unisolo mientras kisame corria ya que itachi habia muerto.

-se escapa-grito juugo

-eso ya no importa ayudemos a sasuke-dijo suigetsu mientras corria hacia sasuke.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-don..donde estoy??-se pregunto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de una especie de cama-agghh me duele la cabeza-el chico volteo a todos lados tratando de recordar que hacia alli hasta que…-ITACHI!!!DONDE ESTA ESE MALNACIDO!!!!????-grito sasuke saliendo rapidamemte de su cama

Un chica pelirroja entraba a la habitación alarmada por los gritos y trato de calmar a sasuke-sasuke por favor calmate-pidio la chica.

-que sucede??donde estoy???donde esta itachi???-pregunto el ojinegro mientras se ponia las manos en la cabeza

-calmate,itachi esta muerto-sasuke alzo la mirada sorpresivamente-el murio hace una semana en su batalla-suspiro-tu lo matastes…y pues ahora estamos en una posada esperando a que te recuperes-

-quieres decir que he culminado mi venganza-una sonrisa sincera se formo en el rostro del uchiha

-pues eso creo-se quito las gafas-no quieres celebrarlo de alguna manera??-pregunto seductoramente

-karin…puedes salir a buscar a suigetsu y juugo,necesito hablar con ustedes 3 y cambiarme-dijo sasuke cortando la inspiración de karin

-claro-dijo a regañadientes mientras se volvia a colocar sus anteojos

Karin dejo solo a sasuke el cual lo primero que penso fue-"_sakura tengo que buscarte,¿Cómo estaras?¿habras crecido?jeje claro que si-_solto una risa pervertida.

-sasuke que sucede??-pregunto suigetsu entrando a la habitación

Sasuke se levanto de la cama entro al baño y salio después de unos minutos ya cambiado y traia una capa puesta

-ha donde vas sasuke???-pregunto karin

-miren chicos ustedes han sido de gran ayuda y saben nunca se los agradeci pero…mi venganza ha terminado y ahora tomaremos distintos caminos,lo cierto es que nos separaremos definitivamente-aclaro el ojinegro

-pues por mi no hay problema-respondio juugo

-tampoco a mi me molesta,gustazo conocerlos sasuke y juugo-pronuncio suigetsu mientras salia por la puerta y con una mano se despedia

-pues a mi si me molesta!!!!-grito la cacatúa-por que no nos vamos tu y yo juntos he sasuke??-pregunto karin mientras se quitaba los lentes,lo cierto es que ya no le importaba si los demas la vieran asi,ella tenia que retener a sasuke como fuera

-bueno bueno ahora si adios sasuke adios juugo-volvio a despedirse suigetsu-adios puta-dijo por lo bajo

-yo tambien ya me voy-dijo juugo mientras salia por la ventana

-y tu no piensas irte ya??-pregunto sasuke a karin

-no,yo me quedo contigo-respondia mientras le hacia ojitos a sasuke

-"_joder y ahora como me desago de esta"-_sasuke tomo una mochila y se hiba por la puerta cuando de pronto karin lo tomo del brazo tratando de detenerlo-karin sueltame, lo siento pero no te quiero a mi lado,alejate-dijo molesto el muchacho mientras se soltaba del agarre de la prosti

-pero sasuke….-

-pero nada,que no entiendes??-

-yo…bueno esta bien,pero un dia vendras a mi a buscarme-y dicho esto la pelirroja salto por la ventana alejandose del lugar.

-y ahora devuelta contigo sakura-

Sasuke pago la cuenta de la posada y tomo rumbo hacia el pais del fuego,le tomaria semanas llegar hasta konoha pero lo haria por ella,aun no sabia como lo recibirian por eso hablaria primero con tsunade y luego con ella y naruto, en su camino se puso a pensar en cuanto debio haber cambiado todo,tal vez no tendria que hablar con tsunade si no con naruto!!! no no,eso aun no es posible, pero la mayor duda que habia tenido y con la que la mayor parte del camino habia estado pendiente era con una muy singular-_"y si ella ya no me ama y esta con otro???"-_

**Fin del capitulo!!!!!**

**No me ahorquen por el capi,es la primera vez que narro una pelea TT.TT**

**Y grax a los que leen el fic y recuerden dejar su comentario con eso me harian muy feliz **

**Y que su espiritu sasusakukiano nunca muera!!!!!!**

**Lee:eso el poder de la juventud!!!**

**Domini:lee??que haces aquí??**

**Lee:pùes ayudandote a animar a la juventud**

**Domini:bueno ¬¬**

**Lean y por fa dejenme rr **


	5. Chapter 5:operacion narutoXhinata

**Hola!!!**

**Perdon por no actualizar antes es que me castigaron una semana sin computadora T.T(inner:TTTTTT.TTTTTT)y pues me atrase en este fic ahhh y grax a los que dejaron rr diciendome que les gusto la pelea , la verdad es que yo me considero mala para narrar peleas . **

**En fin aquí les va este capitulo **

**Esto capitulo es lo que pasaba en konoha mientras lo que pasaba con sasuke en el capitulo anterior **

**Este capi esta dedicado al naruhina**

**Y por favor regalenme unos reviews por fa **

**Capitulo 5:"operación narutoXhinata"**

-"_no puedo creer que la cerda me aya enredado en este plan"-_sakura caminaba rumbo a casa de naruto,deacuerdo al plan mientras se arremetia a si misma haberle hecho caso a su amiga ino.

FLASH BACK

-sakura lo que tienes que hacer es llevar a naruto al puesto de ramen exactamente a las 6 de la tarde de la otra semana-explicaba ino maliciosamente

-mmm….para que?-sakura estaba empezando a arrepentirse

-mira necesito por lo menos una semana para convencer a kiba que me ayude en esto…-ino explicaba pero sakura la interrumpio

-que???kiba que tiene que ver en esto??-pregunto la pelirrosa confundida

-pues es lo que estaba apunto de explicar antes de que me interrumpieras –en la frente de ino se formo una venita-no importa,bueno lo que usaremos para juntar a hinata y naruto es una de las armas mas mortales que existen-

-en serio??ino yo no los quiero lastimar-explico ingenuamente sakura

Una venita de desesperación se formo de nuevo en la frente de ino-estoy hablando de los CELOS!!!!!sakura-suspiro-pero no importa, si me enojo demasiado me saldran arrugas(-.-UU)-

-mmm…y como usaremos los celos??-sakura se temia lo peor

-mira convencere a kiba que se bese conmigo pero transformada en hinata y en ese momento llegara casualmente naruto y lo vera todo y,el mounstruo de los celos brotara en el-ino estaba muy inspirada

-y luego que vamos a hacer?naruto no querra hablarle a hinata-pregunto interrogante

-de veras sakura que no sabes nada-suspiro-luego haremos que naruto y la verdadera hinata se encuentren en un lugar super romantico y entonces logico naruto preguntara por ese beso y ella le dira que es mentira y entonces seran felices para siempre-los ojitos de ino se volvieron en forma de estrellas

-mmm….esta bien te ayudare pero algo sale mal sera tu culpa-dijo no muy convencida sakura.

END THE FLASH BACK

-"_espero que esa puerca sepa lo que hace"-_la pelirrosa hiba llegando a casa de su fiel amigo naruto,cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento se habia arrepentido y estaba apunto de irse cuando…

-sakura-chan que haces aquí??-pregunto el rubio saliendo de su casa

-bueno…yo…-_"hemos perdido sakura"_sakura suspiro-vengo a invitarte un plato de ramen ¿no quieres ir?-naruto no respondio lo unico que hizo fue tomar de la mano a sakura y llevarsela corriendo al puesto de ramen.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Ino se encontraba ya transformada en hinata sentada junto a kiba

-no puedo creer que aya aceptado a hacer esto-dijo resignado kiba

-pues ya aceptastes asi que te aguantas-respondio "hinata"

-valla…es raro ver a hinata con tu actitud, ino-suspiro-da escalofrios

-hrrrrr…-"hinata" volteo hacia la entrada y vio que se aproximaban naruto y sakura

-rapido kiba ahí vienen-"hinata" tomo del cuello de la camisa a kiba y lo besò.

22222222222222222222222222222222

Sakura y naruto estaban en la entrada del ichiraku´s ramen viendo el espectáculo que estaban dando kiba y "hinata"

-…-naruto por primera vez en su vida se quedo callado ante una situación como esa,no le hsbia gustado nada ver besando kiba a "hinata"

-naruto te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada la ojijade al ver la expresión del rostro de su amigo rubio

-sakura…se me ha quitado el hambre-solto una risita-y no se por que-naruto estaba retirandose del local seguido de sakura.

Habian caminado ya media calle y el silencio era rotundo,eso era raro al estar en compañía de naruto asi que cualquiera sabria que naruto no estaba del todo bien.

-naruto…estas asi por lo que vistes?-pregunto sakura temiendo no haber metido la pata

-pues no lo se…solo que me senti mal al ver eso-suspiro triste-tu sabes por que me senti asi?-pregunto naruto con esa ingenuidad que muchas veces lo caracterizaba

-bueno tal vez te molesto ver a hinata besando a kiba-naruto la vio interrogante-tal vez estas enamorado de hinata-una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de sakura

-enamorado??-se pregunto interrogante el ojiazul

333333333333333333333333333333

-ya se fueron?-pregunto entre el beso "hinata"

-si-respondio kiba separandose de ella

-que alivio-"hinata" deciso la transformación y volvio a ser ino

-tan mal beso?-pregunto kiba

-claro que no….es que es un poco incomodo estar siendo otra persona-kiba la miro alzando una ceja-bueno ya hicistes tu trabajo ahora es el turno de sakura.-

-como sea yo me largo…solo no vallan a acabar con hinata y naruto eh-dijo kiba mientras salia del local

Ino al poco rato salio del ramen y se fue rumbo a su casa en el camino penso muchas cosas-_" de echo besas muy bien kiba"-_

22222222222222222222222222

-enamorado??-

-si,enamorado-volvio a decir sakura

-pero si asi fuera hinata ahora esta con kiba-agacho la mirada-ella debe ser feliz-sonrio pesadamente

-"_le dije a la puerca que no funcionaria…tendre que culminar el plan al estilo sakura"-_mira naruto te dire la verdad-el levanto la mirada y la poso en sakura-esa no era hinata…-

-queee???!!-

-esa era ino transformada en hinata-suspiro-su plan era que te dieran celos y te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por hinata,pero ella penso que al hacer eso harias hasta lo imposible por quitarsela a kiba-trago saliva-pero no fue asi,tu eres tan bueno que estabas dispuesto a dejar a hinata ser feliz aunque fuera con otro-

-sakura-por primera vez en su vida,naruto vio reprobatoriamente a la chica pelirrosa

-mira ahora hinata no esta con nadien,pero tal vez si tu no luchas por ella llegara alguien y si querra luchar por su amor-suspiro-asi que tu tienes que hacer algo al respecto-le sonrio tiernamente a naruto

-sakura no debistes ayudara ino en esa estupidez-sakura lo miron triste-pero gracias a esto que me dices, ahora se lo que siento y lo que debo hacer-tomo las manos de sakura entre las suyas-voy a luchar por hinata-

-que bueno naruto, mira por que no le dices ahora mismo lo que sientes-suspiro-ella esta ahora en el antiguo lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 7-

-como lo sabes??-

-esa era otra parte del plan-sonrio-ahora ve por ella-

-si-naruto rapidamente salio corriendo rumbo hacia hinata mientras sakura solo se quedo parada en el mismo lugar

-"_sasuke-kun si tan solo tu hubieras luchado por mi"-_una lagrima resbalo-_"si tan solo no hubieras preferido tu venganza"_-sakura camino rumbo a su casa mientras se secaba la unica lagrima que habia derramado

333333333333333333333333

Naruto se encontraba corriendo rumbo a hinata,cuando la logro divisar sus mejillas se tiñieron de un color rojizo y no se dio cuenta y choco con un arbol.

Rapidamente hinata fue a auxiliarlo-naru..naruto-kun es..estas bien??-pregunto preocupada la chica de orbes grises

-el amor te hace tonto-fue lo unico que dijo naruto

-por sakura-chan no??-pregunto pesadamente hinata

-no-hinata lo miro asombrada-por una chica de cabello azul largo-se hiba acercando poco a poco a la chica-tiene una melodiosa voz de miel-suspiro en el rostro de hinata-y unos hermosos ojos perla-

-en..en serio??y co..como se llama??-pregunto totalmente roja la peliazul

-pues se llama hinata-hinata lo miro asombrada mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla-hinata yo…yo te amo-suspiro-tu me amas a mi??

-si naruto-kun-velozmente se echo a los brazos del rubio y se dieron un dulce beso

-hinata-chan quieres ser mi novia??-pregunto entre el beso el rubio

-si naruto-kun-

222222222222222222222222222

En la entrada de konoha se podia divisar una silueta de un chico,poco a poco se acercaba a la puerta pero unos ninjas lo detuvieron

-identificate-preguntaron los ninjas al sujeto de la capa

-soy sasuke…uchiha sasuke-poco a poco se fue bajando la capa y dejo al descubierto su rostro ante la mirada sorpresiva de los dos ninjas

**fin del capitulo!!!! Regalenme unos reviews!!!!!**

**Domini:bueno en los diferentes capitulos tendremos invitados al final del capitulo,en esta ocasión tenemos a uno de los protagonistas ¡uchiha sasuke!!**

**Sasuke:hmp**

**Domini:no te sabes otra??**

**Sasuke:mmm…**

**Domini:-.-UU**

**Sasuke:me caes bien solo por que en tu fic ya mate al imbecil de itachi**

**Domini:¬¬ pues oie que mala manera de terminar un capitulo,dijistes tu nombre al estilo james bon**

**Sasuke:tu eres la que escribe no yo u.u**

**Domini:hmp ¬¬"**_**solo lo perdono porque es hermoso o"**_

**Grax a todos los que leen mi fic y por favor regalenme unos reviews!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6:cara a cara

**Hola!!!**

**Como tan yo estoy con mucho sueño y tambien bien **

**Jeje bueno no colgare el UA hasta que termine de escribir este es que luego no me da tiempo **

**Bueno a lo que nos interesa, aquí ta el 6 capitulo de mi fic"amar duele" muxos diran "no nos interesa,es malo" pero de todas maneras lo subo **

**Me pueden hacer saber su opinión del capitulo cofghhdenformadereviewcogfcdfhf**

**Sin mas distracciones de mi parte aquí les va el 6 capitulo **

**Naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto al cual golpeare si no pone sasusaku ¬¬**

**6 CAPITULO:cara a cara**

-sasuke…uchiha sasuke-el joven poco a poco bajo su capucha ante la asombrada mirada de los ninjas.

-no..no lo puedo creer-a duras penas pronuncio uno de ellos

-tu…yo escuche que estabas muerto-dijo el otro

-pues no es asi-respondio secamente el unico uchiha

Uno de los ninjas trago saliva para poder agarrar valor y –no puedes pasar-la mirada de sasuke se clavo en el-tu eres un traidor de la villa-el ninja nisiquiera podia mantenerse en pie

-hmp-una sonrisa cinica se formo en su rostro-y quien me lo va a impedir??,ustedes que nisiquiera me pueden sostener la mirada del miedo que tienen??-

-no-una sombra salia del espeso bosque-yo te lo impedire-por su vestimenta podia saberse que se trataba de un ambu.

-y quien eres tu?-respingo el ojinegro

-yo soy un ambu De la villa de konoha-el chico aun llevaba su mascara-y tu debes ser el traidor sasuke uchiha no??-una sonrisa se formo detrás de esa mascara

-si,el mismo-el uchiha adopto una pose de superioridad-pero sabes…creo que aunque estes tu aquí no me podran impedir el paso-su sonrisa no desapareció

-como ninja que soy, debo de proteger a mi villa de los peligros-miró de arriba abajo al azabache-como por ejemplo tu

222222222222222222222222222

La pelirrosa caminaba por el parque mientras su cabeza estaba en continuo pensamiento sobre un chico de cabello negro.

-"_hoy llega sai de su misión,me dio un poco de tiempo para decirle que no pero…se me fue volando.Ahora cuando me vea querrá que le de una respuesta"-_tragó saliva-"_mi decisión ya esta tomada no la cambiare por nada_"-

En ese mismo parque se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio junto a su ahora novia caminando,cuando divisaron a la chica de ojos verdes y decidieron saludarla.

-hola sakura-chan,como estas??-saludo animadamente el ojiazul

-hola chicos-respondio sakura

-ettto..sakura-san te sucede algo??-pregunto la chica de naruto

-lo que sucede es que hoy regresa sai y pues…ya saben me da un poco de pena decirle que no-la ojigris ya entendia lo que le sucedia a la chica de cabello rosa

-etto..naruto-kun-dijo refiriendose al rubio

-si??-respondio el chico

-bueno…es que sakura-san necesita hablar con alguien..en..entonces yo creo…-

-lo que hinata quiere decir es que nos vemos luego naruto-y dicho esto la pelirrosa se llevo consigo a hinata dejando a un confundido naruto.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

-tu crees??-su sonrisa aun seguia en su rostro-pues si quieres pelear hagamoslo-el uchiha se puso en posición de batalla

-kukuku…-el ambu imito a el uchiha-ustedes-refiriendose a los ninjas-vallan y avisen a la hokage que el traidor uchiha sasuke se encuentra aquí-

-si-respondieron los ninjas antes de emprender su camino rumbo a la torre del hokage

-parece que solo estamos tu y yo,ambu de pacotilla-por alguna razon no le gustaba que ese tipo lo retara.

-si,solos tu y yo uchiha-el ambu comenzo a avanzar hacia sasuke

3333333333333333333333333333

Se podia divisar a dos chicas sentadas en una banca mientras platicaban

-entonces tu crees que deba de enfrentar esto ya hinata??-la peliazul solo asintio-y como debo hacerlo?-

-pues yo creo que lo primero que debes de hacer es ir a recibirlo en la entrada no crees??-dijo hinata,quien ya habia perdido la pena al hablar con sakura,después de todo según lo que le conto naruto gracias a ella naruto era ahora su novio.

-bueno…pero no quiero ir sola-suspiro-me acompañas??-puso la mirada mas suplicante que se sabia

-bueno…-suspiro pesadamente mientras la pelirrosa nuevamente se la llevaba arrastrando

33333333333333333333333333

En la entrada de konoha se podia divisar 2 figuras las cuales se notaban un poco cansadas

-"_ese uchiha es bueno"-_penso el ambu mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre

-parece que ya te cansastes-una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro del uchiha,el ambu aprovecho este descuido para darle un puñetazo en el estomago,el uchiha se puso en cunclillas mientras escupia un poco de sangre

-parece que no soy el unico-ahora la sonrisa burlona se formo detrás de la mascara del ambu,haciendo que el uchiha enfureciera.

-tks,callate-el sharingan se activo sorporendiendo un poco al ambu-ahora si voy a pelear enserio-su sonrisa de superioridad volvio a formarse-ya me canse de jugar contigo-

-hmp-"_jugando??"-_

3333333333333333333333333333333

Mientras tanto los ninjas que presenciaron el regreso del uchiha ya casi llegaban a la torre del hokage.

-compañero,llegamos-

-si-

Los ninjas empezaron a correr por los pasillos ante la curiosa mirada de la gente que se encontraba en ellos,cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de la hokage,shizune los detuvo.

-a donde creen que van con tanta prisa??-pregunto la alumna de tsunade

-tenemos que informarle algo muy importante a hokage-sama-respondieron los ninjas con la respiración agitada

-diganme a mi yo se lo dire-respondio shizune

-pero…-

-diganme-volvio a decir la pelinegra

-esta bien-dijo uno de ellos-lo que sucede es que uchiha sasuke ha vuelto y en este momento esta con un ambu de la aldea en la puerta-respondio

Los documentos que cargaba shizune se calleron al piso de la impresión que tuvo,rapidamente entro a la oficina de tsunade seguida de los ninjas encontrando a una dormida tsunade junto a una botella de sake

-hokage-sama no es momento de dormir a ocurrido algo muy grave-shizune movia a tsunade para tratarla de despertar

-mm..que yo gane??-decia la hokage en sueños

-HOKAGE-SAMA!!!-grito shizune ya enfurecida por el comportamiento de su maestra

-que??como??cuando??donde??-fue lo que dijo la hokage al despertar-bueno que es lo que sucede??por que me despiertan de esta forma??!!-pregunto la hokage con una venita en su frente

-lo que sucede hokage-sama-uno de los ninjas hablo-es que uchiha sasuke ha vuelto

-que???-estaba realmente sorprendida

22222222222222222222222222222

Sakura y hinata corrian hacia la entrada a lo lejos podian divisar dos figuras peleando,la pelirrosa tenia un mal presentimiento.

-"_no puede ser"-_

222222222222222222222

El ambu estaba demasiado cansado,el estaba en el piso mientras sasuke lo veia desde arriba con una cara burlona,realmente lo habia subestimado

-jeje no eres tan fuerte como esperaba-se paso la mano por la marca de su cuello-nisiquiera tuve que usar el sello-

-…-

-parece que ya no eres tan valiente como antes-sus ojos de clavaron en la puerta de konoha al apreciar dos figuras conocidas

-sasuke-kun-

-sakura-el uchiha habia visto a la unica razòn de su regreso:su bella flor de cerezo.

**Fin del capitulo!!!!!**

**Grax por leer y perdonenme por la tardanza es que mi compu se descompuso y pues hasta ahora es que regreso a mis manos. **

**Les agradeceria si me enviaran su opinión en forma de un reviews si no es mucho pedir**

**Grax a todos **


	7. Chapter 7:a veces el amor no lo es todo

**HOLA!!!**

**Grax a todos los que me dejaron reviews **

**Son mi motivación **

**Tambien quiero preguntar algo en algunos capis he mencionado algo con respecto a la vida amorosa de ino**

**Ahora que prefieren ustedes**

**Saiino**

**Shikaino**

**Kibaino**

**Ustedes diganmelo cgoffgoenformadereviewscgofdg**

**Bueno algunos me han dicho que estan muy cortos los capis,disculpenme es que la inspiración no me llega como deberia pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos en serio TTT.TTT**

**Este capi va dedicado a mi amiga GAASAITALEX234**

**Que me a apoyado desde el inicio del fic **

**Bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí esta la conti de mi humilde fic**

**Ahh y regalenme unos reviews x fa**

**Capitulo 7:a veces el amor no lo es todo,sasuke-kun**

El uchiha menor estaba estatico,no podia creer que se reencontraria tan rapido con la chica que tanto amaba,mientras que a sakura parecia sucederle lo mismo.

-Sasuke-kun-la voz de la chica hacia eco en su oido,se oia tan bien su nombre en sus labios-_"como lo recordaba"-_penso el chico mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-sakura, que haces aquí??-pregunto el ambu mientras aprovechaba el descuido del uchiha para levantarse del piso

-…-mas sin embargo la pelirrosa no contestaba,era como si en ese instante solo estuvieran ella y el ahora ojirojo,no oia ninguna voz mas que la suya y la de el

-sakura-san,estas bien??-pero la dulce voz de su amiga la hizo volver a la realidad

-ehh…si hinata..lo estoy-su mirada aun seguia clavada en el uchiha

-sakura,que haces aquí??-volvio a preguntar el ambu al no obtener respuesta de la susodicha

-pues…vine a darte la bienvenida-sus ojos ahora se posaron en el ambu-sai

Sai empezo a caminar hacia sakura mientras se quitaba la mascara de ambu,pero al parecer sakura le daba la menor importancia a esta accion,ya que solo miraba a el pelinegro de ojos rojos

-sakura-hablo sasuke-necesitamos hablar-de un pestañeo los ojos del uchiha volvieron a su oscuro color

Sai al oir a sasuke quiso responder por sakura-ella no va a hablar na…-

-esta bien-pero fue interrumpido por la ojijade la cual tenia un semblante demasiado sereno

-pero sakura-pronuncio preocupado el chico de las sonrisas

-no te preocupes sai,yo soy una chica fuerte-respondio la pelirrosa dandole una radiante sonrisa a sai,la cual provoco un sonrojo en el y un enfado en el menor de los uchiha

-sakura-san yo…se fuerte sakura-dijo la peliazul antes de llevarse al ambu casi a rastras.

La mirada de la chica de cabellos rosas se poso en el ex-vengador,el cual lentamente caminaba hacia ella-sasuke-kun-unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-sakura-cuando el chico estuvo frente a ella no pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo,en verdad habia cambiado,era una chica de buen cuerpo y su largo cabello rosa hacia resaltar sus bien formadas curvas-_"un angel"-_fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Mientras que sakura estaba llena de felicidad y molestia al mismo tiempo,tenia la cabeza hecha un mar de pensamiento sobre el encuentro con el uchiha,como se atrevia a venir asi como asi,pero aun asi estaba feliz de ver a su amor,este tampoco se quedaba atrás en cambios,pudo notar que su voz era mas grave que cuando niño y tenia un cuerpo bien formado,era alto,como una cabeza mas que ella y sus facciones eran mas maduras-"_es tan guapo"-_no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-sakura…yo…-nunca habia sido de muchas palabras,pero eso era demasiado difícil-regrese-

Era lo unico que tenia para decirle??todos esos años llorando cada noche sobre su retrato,esforzandose para ser fuerte y poder traerlo de regreso,tratando de mantener la alegria que cada dia poco se hiba esfumando y lo unico que tenia para decir era –"_regrese"_-sakura haruno estaba realmente furiosa

-regrese???eso es lo unico que tienes que decirme??eres un tonto sasuke uchiha-poco a poco empezo a sollozar mientras daba pequeños golpes al pecho de sasuke-es todo lo que puedes decirme??-las lagrimas se hacian presentes-es lo unico con lo que puedes excusarte??-sasuke en un movimiento rapido la atrajo hacia el para apresarla en un abrazo-sasuke-kun por que??-las lagrimas aun no cesaban

-por que te amo-fue lo que respondio seguido de un beso al cual al principio sakura se negaba,pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo con la misma intensidad,no necesitaban de palabras para expresarse todo lo que querian decirse durante esos largos años de no verse,tan solo un beso.

Lentamente se fueron separando por falta de aire,en la cara de sasuke se mostraba un deje de alegria pero la de sakura estaba muy serena,demasiado.

-sasuke-kun-suspiro-solo quiero saber una cosa-se limpio una lagrima que aun permanecia en su rostro-dime ¿Por qué has regresado?-

La sonrisa formada en la cara del pelinegro poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo-creo que ya te lo dije sakura-suspiro-por que yo…te amo-una tierna sonrisa aparecio en su cara

Las palabras del uchiha la hacian sonrojar,pero luego recordaba la manera en que habia sufrido por el,no le pondría las cosas tan facil-_"me hizo sufrir tanto,es hora de que por lo menos una misera parte de lo que yo sufrí lo sufra el"_-sus amigos le dijieron que fuera fuerte,debia serlo para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.-sasuke-kun tu me hicistes sufrir mucho-el rostro del uchiha se entristecio-yo no se si pueda perdonarte asi como asi,tu no puedes venir y decirme "te amo" y todo se va a arreglar-las lagrimas amenazaban con salir-_"no llores"-_yo…tambien te amo-tenia que ser fuerte-pero a veces el amor no lo es todo,sasuke-kun-solo una lagrima salio

Sasuke estaba atonito,¿lo amaba pero no queria sufrir mas?¿que no se daba cuenta de que el tambien habia sufrido mucho?-sakura-las lagrimas para el no eran la forma de expresarse si no sus ojos y en ese instante reflejaban una infinita tristeza-dame una oportunidad-

-…-

En ese momento aparecieron tsunade y los ninjas que habia visto hace una hora-_"kuso"-_dejo de mirar a sakura para mirar la cara de la hokage,estaba enfadada

-sasuke uchiha,traidor de la villa,ninja renegado-trato de aflojar el enfado-que haces aquí??-su mirada estaba puesta en la del uchiha

-he vuelto a la aldea que me vio nacer-volteo a ver a sakura-por una razon-la pelirrosa bajo la cabeza-la cual no estoy dispuesto a decir-dijo al ver que tsunade estaba apunto de preguntar.

-bueno antes que nada quiero que me acompañes a la oficina-mirando a la ojijade-y tu sakura por favor retirate-la chica solo asintio para darle una mirada al uchiha la cual el correspondio.

-adios sasuke-kun-y salto a un árbol cercano,queria irse lo mas rapido posible.

-ustedes-refiriendose a los ninjas que la acompañaban-vuelvan a sus labores-miro a sasuke-y tu uchiha…sigueme-el ojinegro solo asintio para después seguirla

333333333333333333333333333333333333

En el camino muchas miradas se posaron en el,unas sorprendidas, otras de fastidio y algunas de reproche,pero el simplemente pasaba de ellas.

Ya podia divisar la torre del hokage.

Miro la espalda de tsunade,aun no entendia por que seguia el en la aldea

-ya casi llegamos uchiha-aviso tsunade

-hmp-

-como siempre tan comunicativo verdad?-no pudo evitar pensar en su alumna,la deberia estar pasando muy mal.

333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura estaba llorando en su cama,ser fuerte enfrente de el habia resultado,pero ya no podia contener mas las lagrimas.

De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una fotografia:la vieja foto del equipo 7,cuando empezo todo –_"que niña tan tonta era"_-sus verdes orbes se posaron en un chico de cabello azabache,no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras.

_-te amo sakura-_

Dio un largo suspiro,dejo la foto en su lugar,estaba apunto de brincar por la ventana e ir a buscarlo,pero luego recordo todo su sufrimiento,las miles de lagrimas que derramo por el-_"aun no sakura,se fuerte"-_decidio irse a la cama,habia sido un horrible dia,nisiquiera habia hablado con sai-_"claro!!sai me ayudara"_-en momentos como ese agradecia haber sido privilegiada con esa inteligencia que la caracterizaba.

22222222222222222222222222222222

En otro sitio de la misma aldea,la torre del hokage para ser exactos,se encontraban dos personas en la oficina principal,veiamos a una mujer aparentemente joven sentada en una silla adelante del escritorio y frente a ella se encontraba un chico de cabellos azabaches.

Ninguno de los dos habia hablado desde que entraron a la oficina,hasta que tsunade rompio ese silencio.

-y bien uchiha-cerro sus ojos-por que has regresado??-abrio los ojos para estar expectante a la respuesta del uchiha.

-supongo que tiene una mala memoria-una venita se formo en la frente de la hokage-hace un rato le dije que queria regresar a la villa que me vio nacer-volteo la mirada hacia la ventana admirando el paisaje.

-mmm…bueno tambien me dijistes que habia otra razon-el uchiha clavo su ahora fria mirada en la de la ojimiel

-tambien dije que no queria decir cual era esa razon-cerro los ojos

La hokage habia estado observando al uchiha,le parecia ilogico que volviera sin dar razon alguna,cuando lo vio con su alumna estaba….esperen un momento,su alumna-_"eso tiene que ser"-_una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-esa razon no es sakura??-el uchiha abrio los ojos sorprendido aun que lo supo disimular muy bien adoptando una pose de frialdad-tu no me engañas niño,no has oido el dicho de que mas sabio el diablo por viejo que por diablo-acaso se habia dicho vieja??-_"kuso"-_

-si esa es o no la razon creo que no le importa-suspiro pesadamente-ahora quiero saber si me dejara regresar a la aldea??-espero expectante la respuesta

-mmm…pues yo no puedo decidir eso,eso lo decide el consejo-suspiro-que has hecho tu como para merecer regresar a la aldea??-miro al uchiha

Adopto una pose de superioridad-supongo que acabar con dos criminales del rango s-una media sonrisa se formo-orochimaru e itachi-

Tsunade se habia sorprendido¿Cómo era posible que un simple mocoso acabara con esos dos poderosos ninjas?pero no hiba a permitir que el azabache viera su sorpresa ante su azaña-asi que has culminado con tu venganza eh??-el uchiha sonrio-tal vez esa sea la razon de tu regreso-suspiro-esta bien,hablare con el consejo sobre tu retorno a konoha,tendras que esperar a que te demos una respuesta-el pelinegro fruncio el ceño-aproximadamente dos dias,te podras quedar mientras tanto en una posada de la aldea-el uchiha aflojo el rostro-vuelve en dos dias,puedes retirate-el ojinegro estaba apunto de saltar por la ventana-y una cosa mas-sasuke la miro y esta sonrio-no te dejes vencer asi de facil,lucha por ella…lucha por sakura-el azabache salto por la ventana

-hmp-una sonrisa incredula se formo en su cara-_"luchar por sakura,eso tengo que hacer,después de todo…me gustan los retos"-_

**Fin del capitulo!!!!**

**Hola ya regrese con este capi o**

**Espero y les aya gustado este humilde capitulo**

**Sean sinceros y dejenme su opinión cogffcofenformadereviewcofcfh**

**Y el capitulo pasado no tuvimos a ningun invitado pero hoy tenemos a el prota de la serie, si hablamos del increíble naruto!!!**

**Naruto:yeah dattebayo!!!!**

**Domini:hola naruto,dime que se siente ser el protagonista de una de las series anime mas famosas del momento??**

**Naruto:pues es genial dattebayo!!!**

**Domini:jejeje si -.-UU**

**Naruto:dattebayo,dattebayo!!!**

**Domini:hemm…si y dime cuales son tus logros para el futuro? n.n**

**Naruto:me convertire en el proximo hokage y traere devuelta a sasuke-teme dattebayo!!!**

**Domini:que bien u.u**

**Grax a los que leen y tambien agradesco sus reviews**

**Por fa me dejan unos reviews,solo oprime a mi amiguito el botoncito "Go"**

**JA NE!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8:el teme y el dobe

**çHola!!!!**

**Y aquí toy de nuevo después de semanas sin actualizar de seguro ia se olvidaron de mi feo fic xDDD**

**Bueno de todas maneras pongo la conti y quiero disculparme por no actualizar antes es que con las tareas,las amigas,salir fuera de casa por cuestiones de tarea,la flojera,la flojera,la flojera,el super bloqueo mental que tengo(por que aun lo tengo)entre otras cosillas y aparte estoy atravesando un momento crucial en mi rol de sasusakukiana,he estado viendome la serie completa de nuevo buscando todos los indicios sasusaku para ver si hay posibilidades de que ocurra y pues es una etapa crucial;bueno esas son mis explicaciones(de seguro pasaron olímpicamente de ellas xDDD)**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado rr en los ultimos capis y decirles que me animan a seguir con mi fea historia**

**y…**

…

**por fa si no es mucha molestia para ustedes me regalan unos rr **

**bueno aquí ta el capitulo 8 que esta dedicado a una muy buena amiga mia que se llama Tamara **

**GRAX TAMARA Y AQUÍ LA DEDICATORIA!!!!!**

**no será muy emocionante a mi parecer pero algo es algo no??**

**Capitulo 8:el teme y el dobe**

Después de saltar por la ventana, sasuke decidió dirigirse a alguna posada tal como tsunade se lo había indicado ,pues tenia que hacer todo lo que le digiera, si es que quería retornar a la aldea como un ciudadano más.

nunca le había gustado recibir ordenes y menos de una vieja como ella-_"vieja"-_esa forma de referirse a la hokage le recordó a cierto chico rubio de ojos azules, había estado tan preocupado por la reacción de sakura a su regreso que se había olvidado por completo del joven de aspecto zorruno, después de todo el también el era su mejor amigo.

Salto del árbol más próximo al ichiraku´s ramen ,el lugar favorito del rubio –_"o al menos así era cuando teníamos 12"_-pensó el azabache con una semi sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Aterrizó en el suelo justo enfrente del lugar, era igual a como en su niñez, sonrió de medio lado.

En un movimiento tranquilo abrió lentamente las cortinas del lugar bajo la mirada sorpresiva del hombre que atendía el lugar pero no le tomó mucha importancia ;buscó con la mirada por todos lados al rubio hasta que dio con él en la esquina del lugar junto a una linda joven de cabello azulado-_"la hyuuga??...no pierdes el tiempo uzumaki"_-vio por unos instantes picaronamente la escena: naruto se atragantaba con los fideos y a cada oportunidad que tenia le decía a hinata lo mucho que la amaba mientras la chica se sonrojaba de sobremanera.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, a cada paso que daba se acercaba más, hinata cuando lo reconoció puso los ojos más asombrados que pudo, mientras que el ojiazul que estaba de espaldas no lo había siquiera notado.

Cuando sasuke llegó puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y…

-naruto-el aludido volteo hacia quien lo llamaba para encontrarse con la cara de quien alguna vez fuera y era su mejor amigo.

-sa…sasuke-pronunció el kitsune mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-cuanto tiempo-se levantó de su asiento-tu…que haces aquí??-preguntó mas serio el rubio

-hmp que no se nota…volví-la sonrisa de naruto volvió a aparecer en su cara

-en…en serio??-preguntó ingenuamente el ojiazul

-hmp…no-naruto puso una cara de terror mientras su novia solo reía por lo bajo ,a veces su novio era muy ingenuo

-teme…como que no??!!!-gritó naruto llamando la atención de varias personas presentes

-cállate quieres??es solo una tonta broma, dobe –naruto volvió a retomar su sonrisa

-etto..naruto-kun-habló hinata-yo…me voy, nos vemos otro día-el rubio asintió mientras besaba la mejilla de la ojigris y se despedía de ella

-teme-volteo el susodicho-por que no te sientas?-sasuke solo sonrió mientras hacia lo que el ojiazul decía

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio ,al principio era cómodo pero a medida que pasaba los minutos una tensa atmósfera apareció; sasuke sintió que era su deber romperlo, después de todo el era él que, con su partida, había causado esa desconfianza que ahora tenía para hablar con su amigo.

-así que la hyuuga eh??-naruto lo volteó a ver con un leve sonrojo mientras sasuke solo reía ante la reacción de el kitsune

-si…si hinata-chan y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas-sasuke puso atención a su amigo, tenia que saber todo le que había pasado en esos años de ausencia- en ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo perfecta que es-sasuke alzó una ceja, a su parecer si era bonita pero no para tanto

-je…el amor te esta volviendo ciego, dobe-naruto siguió comiendo hasta que después de unos minutos reaccionó

-ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE HINATA-CHAN ES FEA?!!!!-muchas personas voltearon a ver al rubio

-no es eso dobe-el azabache sintió vergüenza ajena-quieres sentarte y callarte…de nuevo??-naruto obedeció cuando desvió la mirada hacia las caras asombradas de mucha gente por su tan ruidoso comportamiento

-entonces que es, sasuke??-el ojiazul le mandó una mirada llena de odio al azabache

-pues…cada quien tiene sus gustos-naruto lo miro expectante-yo no digo que no sea bonita…pero-sasuke estaba sudando frío ante la mirada de naruto

-pero…-repitió el kitsune

-pero pues para mi no es tan "perfecta" como dices-respondió

-bueno…eso es por que tu no estas enamorado-naruto miró su plato de ramen como si fuera lo mas interesante-cuando amas a alguien solo tienes ojos para esa persona ,no ves sus defectos, para ti esta llena de virtudes; cuando amas a alguien crees que esa persona es la mas hermosa de todo el mundo…crees que es perfecta-naruto levantó la mirada y vio al azabache-tu nunca has sentido eso…por eso no sabes lo que se sien…-

-te equivocas-interrumpió el ojinegro-yo si he sentido eso-el ojiazul lo miró asombrado-más bien siento-una sonrisa triste se formo en su cara

-en…en serio??-sasuke asintió-por quien???-preguntó adoptando una mirada de chin-chan

-pues…-un notable sonrojo apareció en las mejillas pálidas del uchiha-tu…conoces a esa persona-

-en…en serio??-naruto se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensando en las posibles chicas-ino??-sasuke deslocó el rostro-creo que no-miró a sasuke tratando de analizarle la mente-que tal …mmm…ten-ten-una venita se formó en la frente del uchiha-bueno no es ella-naruto siguió pensando-ya se!!ya se!!es…-el ex vengador lo vio pensando que ya había dado con la respuesta-temari…por lo visto te gustan las mujeres mayores ,teme-una nueva mirada de chin-chan apareció en el rostro del uzumaki

-naruto-sasuke activó el sharingan-te lo has ganado-el azabache golpeó a naruto mientras este lloraba por el dolor

**15 minutos después**

-no puedo creer que me golpees así, teme-el ojiazul estaba usando muletas y tenia el brazo vendado.

-hmp-

Los dos caminaban por las calles de konoha luminadas por los faros que habían; se había hecho de noche y los dos amigos decidieron salir del ichiraku´s ramen para dar una corta caminata por konoha

-yo no tengo la culpa, como quieres que sepa quien te gusta??-pregunto naruto histérico

-pensé que eras mas perspicaz, pero veo que me he equivocado-respondió el uchiha con una sonrisa de superioridad

-"_este teme cada vez que lo veo tiene mas ego que la ultima vez"-_naruto vio con odio a sasuke-_"pero algún día ese enorme ego se va a derrumbar"-_desvío la vista de su mejor amigo-_"en fin…quien será esa chica…mmmm…le he dicho todas las que serian posibles pero ninguna es…mmmm…esperen un momento…podria ser"-_naruto paró en seco en medio del camino

-que sucede??-preguntó el azabache al ver a naruto estático en el suelo-por qué te detienes??-naruto lo miró a la cara con asco-dobe??-

-sasuke…pensé todo de ti…menos esto-sasuke lo vio interrogante-tu eres…yo…tantos años-sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de que no entendía la situación-lo siento sasuke pero yo no soy de "esos"-

-_"esos??"-_pensó sasuke-de que hablas dobe???-preguntó el ojinegro

-no lo niegues mas sasuke uchiha!!!!-gritó naruto

-de que estas hablando?? no te entiendo!!!-respondió con la misma intensidad el azabache

-que de que estoy hablando??!!!-la gente ya los empezaba a voltear a ver de nuevo-yo no puedo sasuke, estoy enamorado de hinata-chan-pronuncio naruto

-_"no me digan que…este usurantokachi"-_sasuke casi vomita ante sus pensamientos

-no lo escondas mas sasuke!!!-volvió a gritar uzumaki-se que estas enamorado de mi!!!!!-la gente vio al uchiha indignada mientras este escuchaba comentarios como "_tan hombrecito que se veía"_ o _"que desperdicio de hombre"_ por parte de las féminas

-_"estas me las vas a pagar usurantokachi"-_sasuke se abalanzó a naruto mientras lo golpeaba lo mas que pudo.

**20 minutos después**

Naruto y sasuke caminaban por los antiguos campos de entrenamiento del equipo 7 mientras viejas anécdotas se adentraban en sus cabezas.

Bueno mas bien a sasuke por que naruto estaba muy ocupado revisando sus heridas cortesía del azabache junto a él

-por qué me hiciste esto, teme??-pregunto indignado el uzumaki

-y todavía lo preguntas??-respondió con otra pregunta-como pudistes imaginarte esas cosas tan…-fulminó a naruto con la mirada

-bueno como sea-naruto desvío la mirada a un par de bultos que se podían apreciar a lo lejos-que es eso??-se acerco un poco más seguido del uchiha-no puede ser…-

Sasuke instantáneamente activó el sharingan y frunció el seño de sobre manera mientras cerraba sus ojos, naruto desvío por un momento la mirada del lugar para posarla en el uchiha-_"así que era sakura-chan eh??-_el kitsune volvío a poner la mirada en sai y sakura que se besaban bajo un árbol.

**Fin del capitulo!!!!!!!**

**Wuaaaaa soy mala juajuajua lo deje en una parte muy intrigante …básicamente para mi este capi fue como relleno pero la ultima parte fue importante para el rumbo que va a tomar la historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review en el capi pasado**

**Y a agradecerles que lean mi fic**

**Por fa dejen review po que luego me deprimo y no tengo ganas de escribir TTTTT.TTTTT**

**Grax de ante-mano!!!!**

**quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografia…disculpenme!!!!**

**Tambien disculpenme si es muy corto (exactamente 6 hojas del Word) pero como lo dije al principio, tengo una especie de bloqueo mental y pues mi cerebro no da para mas en este momento…les agradesco que me entiendan **

**Saludos a todos!!!!**

"**Recuerden que los review hacen feliz a una escritora y haci tienen conti mas rapido!!!!!"**


	9. Chapter 9:culpa

**WOLAS!!!!!!**

**AQUÍ TA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC!!!!!**

**ME HE TARDADO EN ESCRIBIR VERDAD??TTTTT.TTTTT**

**bueno…por fa dejenme review el capi pasado me senti muy desanimada TT.TT**

**ahhh y otra cosilla!!!!  
**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MARIANA!!!**

**QUE LE AH ENCANTADO MI FIC!!!!!**

**GRAXIAS AMIGA safe!!!!**

**Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran creador masashi kishimoto!!!!**

**Go go con la pelea uchiha kishimoto!!!!**

**Para los que quieran saber por que sakura besaba a sai si esta enamorada de sasuke, que hara sasuke para mejorar la reputacion que naruto dejo por los suelos cofcofmejordichoyocofcofof **

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Sin mas preámbulo aquí dejo la continuación de amar duele**

**Capitulo 9:culpa**

"_Sasuke instantáneamente activó el sharingan y frunció el seño de sobre manera mientras cerraba sus ojos, naruto desvío por un momento la mirada del lugar para posarla en el uchiha-"así que era sakura-chan eh??"-el kitsune volvió a poner la mirada en sai y sakura que se besaban bajo un árbol."_

-naruto-el aludido miro al azabache-vamos-la mirada del uchiha volvió a ser fría.

-pero sasu…-

-ahora-vio como naruto iba a replicar-por favor-un pequeño destello de tristeza cruzó por los orbes oscuros del pelinegro.

Naruto al ver a su amigo como nunca antes lo había visto, no hizo mas que acceder a su petición-esta bien, sasuke-

Juntos se encaminaron hacia el lado opuesto a donde la joven pareja aún se encontraba

La pelirrosa lentamente se separó de su acompañante pelinegro en cuanto pudo notar la ausencia de dos chakras muy conocidos.

-por…que fue e..eso sakura???-preguntó muy sonrojado sai

-yo…-sakura estaba muy nerviosa y un poco desilusionada de si misma ,había trazado un excelente plan para darle celos a sasuke con sai y realmente estaba funcionado ,el chakra asesino que emanaba el uchiha era más que notable; el problema no era el plan, era ella-yo…-nunca pensó que podía sentirse tan culpable con sai…

-yo también note a sasuke y naruto-habló sai cortando los pensamientos de la chica de ojos verdes-lo hiciste por eso?-sakura bajó la mirada

-por el??-

-…-

-no me vas a responder??-

-…-

-me voy-el pelinegro se levantó del pasto para después irse perdiendo en la oscuridad

-no debí haber hecho eso-se dijo sakura mientras recordaba lo sucedido unas horas antes.

Flash back

_En el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se podía divisar a dos figuras debajo de un árbol, se trataban de sakura y sai._

_Sakura había pedido a el pelinegro que entrenara con ella, pues decía que sus habilidades se estaban oxidando, cosa que el ojinegro dudó mucho durante su combate de entrenamiento._

_Cuando la pelirosada se sintió exhausta, decidió sentarse debajo del árbol para ser acompañada minutos después por el pelinegro._

_El silencio se había vuelto tenso y el artista pensó que tendría que corromperlo él._

_-sakura por qué me pediste entrenar??-la joven kunoichi lo miró con atención-no creo que tus habilidades se estén "oxidando"-_

_-bueno esa no es la verdadera razón-trago saliva-yo te pedi entrenar por que quería decir…-pero la chica se detuvo al reconocer dos chakras aproximándose._

_-que querías decirm…-la kunoichi interrumpió a sai sellando sus labios en un beso, el poco a poco empezó a corresponder tomándola de la cintura apegándola mas a su cuerpo_

End the flash back

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada debajo de el mismo árbol, con una culpa muy grande por siquiera pensar en usar a su amigo, el cual la amaba de verdad-_"por qué no puedo corresponder a sai??"_-pero su sentimiento de culpa no solo era por el artista, si no también por la persona que la había hecho sufrir-_"por qué no puedo ser tan fría como tu para hacerte sufrir??por qué me duele que sufras cuando se que lo mereces??"-_sakura se paró del césped, tomó sus cosas y emprendió el camino a casa-sasuke-kun-

Naruto y sasuke se encontraban en una posada pues según las ordenes de la hokage, sasuke debía permanecer en una, aunque claro siempre había un chico que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía la godaime

-ya te lo dije sasuke-el pelinegro lo miró cansado-te puedes quedar en mi apartamento, hay mucho espacio para ti-propuso el rubio

-y yo ya te dije dobe, que la hokage me ordenó dormir en una posada y eso haré-repitió por quinta vez el único uchiha

-bahhh , tonterías, no le hagas caso a la vieja-dijo naruto

-he dicho que no, baka-respondió cansinamente sasuke

-dime la verdad??-unas cascaditas empezaron a adornar la cara del uzumaki-es eso o…es acaso que no quieres dormir en mi casa??-volteó la cara ofendido-pero claro no me sorprende de ti teme ,un mejor amigo como yo es demasiado bueno para un mejor amigo como tu-cruzo los brazos-yo pensaba que querrías hablar conmigo de todo lo que nos ha pasado a los dos en estos años, pero ya veo que no te interesa la vida de tu mejor amigo-permaneció en silencio-me estas escuchando sasuke??sasuke??!!-volteó hacia donde minutos antes se encontraba el azabache, para darse cuenta de que este se había ido hace mucho; con una cara de enojo se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar perdiéndose por las calles de la aldea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai caminaba por las calles de la villa muy molesto, se sentía usado como una cosa sin vida.

Los caminos se iban tornando desolados con cada paso que daba, cuando se adentro en uno de ellos, chocó con una persona cayendo al suelo; haciendo una mueca de dolor se levanto del piso para mirar al causante.

-ohh…ino-la rubia lo miraba asustada-

-yo…lo siento mucho sai-kun, en serio, no fue mi intención-pronuncio la ojiazul mientras se inclinaba en señal de arrepentimiento.

-no te preocupes, ino-la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba distante e ino lo había notado.

-que te sucede??-preguntó la rubia

-a mi? nada-la chica frunció levemente el seño-por qué lo dices?-

-sai-kun, puedes decirme lo que te sucede-consoló la joven

-como sea, te acompaño a tu casa?-ino asintió sonrojada-vamos-

Los chicos iban caminado en silencio, ino se había quedado preocupada por lo dicho por sai, así que decidió romper aquel sepulcral silencio.

-sai-kun, aun no me dirás que es lo que te sucede?-el moreno la miró para luego bajar la mirada-es acaso por…-sai alzó el rostro-por…sakura.-

-que perspicaz eres, ino-una sonrisa triste se asomó-pues si, es por ella-la rubia lo miró con tristeza-sabes, pensé que ella tal vez algún día llegaría a sentir lo mismo que yo, pero me equivoque-sai lanzó un suspiro-sabes que me besó solo para darle celos a sasuke, y yo le correspondí pretendiendo que no pasaba nada; que iluso soy, no crees??-

-no-el ojinegro la miro expectante-es solo que estas enamorado-ya habían llegado a la casa de la rubia-el amor te ciega y no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor, buenas noches sai-kun-dicho esto la ojiazul entró a su casa dejando al moreno en la puerta.

Sai emprendió el camino hacia su casa con las palabras de la rubia en su mente.

"_el amor te ciega y no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor."_

Sasuke acababa de salir del baño, pues se había dado una ducha fría con la que, según el, calmaría su furia contra aquel imbécil que se había atrevido besar a su linda flor de cerezo, el pelinegro suspiró y volteó a ver a las estrellas a través de la ventana que se encontraba en aquella simple habitación, si bien el sabia que no podía odiar a sai por besar a sakura, después de todo, había sido el que, con su partida, se la regaló en bandeja de plata, no tenia derecho a venir así como así a cambiar la vida de la pelirrosa-_"tal vez ella ya tenia una relación con ese"-_suspiro resignado.

-que puedo hacer yo?-preguntó al vacío

"_lucha por ella"_

Las palabras de la hokage se le vinieron a la mente como si su mismo subconsciente tratara de hacerlo reaccionar ante su momento de debilidad-_"vamos sasuke, tu la amas, es que acaso ella no sufrió demasiado por tu culpa??"-_se regañaba mentalmente-mañana la iré a buscar-pronunció el chico de ojos azabaches, antes de quedar dormido.

**por la mañana**

sakura había decidido salir a caminar un poco, pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien a causa de los dos pelinegros-_" y ahora como veré a sai a la cara…a de pensar lo peor de mi"-_sonrió tristemente-_" a de pensar que soy una…"-_

-sakura-chan!!!-grito un hiperactivo rubio a lo lejos

-naruto- susurró la chica

El muchacho se aproximó jadeante a la joven-eh tenido que correr para alcanzarte, en que tanto pensabas para no poder escuchar mis gritos?-preguntó el ojiazul

-en…nada-respondió sakura

-esta bien sakura-chan-los dos amigos empezaron a caminar, naruto puso sus manos en su nuca como acostumbraba mientras que sakura avanzaba con un semblante triste-se puede saber que te pasa?-pregunto serio el uzumaki

-no es nada naruto- la pelirrosa no quería preocupar a su amigo con sus problemas amorosos así que decidió mentir

-son los dos temes verdad sakura-chan-mas que pregunta se tornaba como una afirmación

-si-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!**

**COMo ME HA QUEDADO??YA SE QUE NO MUY BUENO, PERO LE HAGO EL INTENTO **

**ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y AGRADESCO TODOS LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPI PASADO…QUE AUNQUE NO FUERON MUCHOS SE AGRADECEN IGUAL!!!**

**TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TORNARA MAS INTERESANTE…LO PROMETO**

**ME TIENEN QUE PEDONAR PERO ES QUE ANDO CORTA DE INSPIRACION Y TAMBIEN DE TIME**

**ESPERO TEN BIEN TODOS MIS LECTORES!!!**

**Y RECUERDEN QUE QUIERO SABER SU OPINION **

**A TRAVES E UN REVIEW, CLARO ESTÁ**

**GRAX!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10:reconciliacion

Holas

**Holas!!**

**Ehh…que puedo decir u.u**

**En verdad lamento actualizar hasta ahora…no tengo excusas, en verdad T-T**

**Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo…que esta dedicado a todos los lectores…ustedes son mi inspiración para escribir este fic **

**Como todos sabemos naruto y cia no me pertenecen…si así fuera…itachi-sama hubiera perdido de una forma más…como decirlo…digna?**

**Joder…se ha desmayado **

**Ahora aquí el capitulo **

**Capitulo 10: reconciliacion**

La joven kunoichi no podía entender como aquel rubio amigo suyo pudiera conocerla tanto-"_jamás podré engañarle"-_pensó la pelirrosa

-sakura-chan, se que es difícil para ti que el teme aya regresado así-trago saliva- se que no es nada fácil…pero en verdad piensas que lo que estas haciendo esta bien?-preguntó con tristeza naruto

Estar bien? Como saberlo, la joven solo quería que el muchacho supiera lo que ella había sufrido con su partida-no lo se…creo que…-la ojiverde derramaba lagrimas con cada palabra- solo quería…-naruto la veía sorprendida- creo que me estaba vengando de el-la chica sollozaba mientras el rubio la acercaba a su pecho para consolarla.

-sakura-chan…yo…no sabia-naruto apretaba con más fuerza a su amiga, no, hermana por que eso la consideraba ,su hermana, y odiaba que sus dos hermanos los cuales se amaban tanto, sufrieran por ese amor-_"supongo que amar duele"_-

Naruto y sakura habían caminado rumbo al parque, allí se habían sentado debajo de un gran árbol donde el viento soplaba suavemente en los rostros de los jóvenes, el día era hermoso, la gente de la aldea se veía tan tranquila, parecía que la llegada del uchiha no había afectado en nada.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sasuke caminaba rumbo hacía la torre de la hokage , estaba molesto, tener que estar encerrado por dos días en una posada le molestaba mucho-_"esa maldita vieja piensa que haré lo que ella quiere, ya le eh dado suficiente tiempo para una respuesta"-_la gente lo veía pero al parecer ya no le molestaba su presencia, pero eso a el poco le importaba, el no había regresado a la aldea por esa gente que no lo conocían ni el a ellos.

Un anbu lo había intercetado – uchiha sasuke-el chico era alto, con el cabello largo y liso, de un café oscuro, su porte era imponente y los músculos se le marcaban por debajo de aquel tradicional uniforme que usaban los ninjas de su categoría.

-hyuuga?-respondió el uchiha

-hmp-el joven hizo caso omiso al llamado-la hokage quiere verte en su despacho; date prisa-el ninja tan rápido como había llegado así de rápido se había ido.

-hmp-su mirada se torno seria-"_esto es extraño"-_sasuke acelero el paso mientras algunas personas pasaban a su lado, en realidad no se había dado cuenta cuando lo habían tomado del brazo

-sasuke?-pronunciaba un joven con gafas oscuras y con la mayor parte de su cara cubierta además de tener un porte misterioso.

-hmp-lo examino con la mirada-quien eres?-aquel misterioso joven parecía sorprendido con su reacción, un silencio incomodo se hizo mientras algunas hojas caían de los frondosos árboles anunciando la llegada del otoño.

-soy shino-el uchiha lo miraba sin entender-soy shino aburame iba contigo en la academia-

-lo siento, aburame , tengo prisa- el uchiha se retiró con rapidez mientras el chico insecto solo lo miraba desaparecer entre la gente.

-"_siempre me pasa lo mismo"-_pensaba el joven mientras se iba del lugar

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad hacia la torre de la hokage, el cansancio aun lo atormentaba, la pelea contra itachi aun era reciente, le había costado muchos años de entrenamiento y varios sacrificios, y sin embargo el haber matado a su hermano no lo hacia sentir más vivo, más aliviado, más…-"_feliz"_- al contrario, la muerte de su hermano lo atormentaba por el infinito vacío que se había formado dentro de el, en su alma; pensaba que al regresar a la aldea acabaría con aquel vacío, pero no, era igual o peor a cuando viajaba con su equipo, tal vez lo único que acabaría con aquel sentimiento tan doloroso seria la muerte-"_la muerte"-_ese día, el sol irradiaba de una manera diferente como si anunciara la llegada de una buena noticia-"_ahora alucino"_-el estar pensando y corriendo al mismo tiempo le había hecho el camino mas corto pues sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la torre de la hokage.

Entró mientras varias personas lo veían de una manera indiscreta, el llevaba aquel frío porte que lo caracterizaba para así, sentirse mas fuerte ante el rechazo de algunas personas; los pasillos eran largos y desconocidos para el, el lugar había cambiado con los años.

-sasuke-el aludido volteo al llamado de la joven asistente de la hokage-acompáñame yo te guiare hacia la oficina de tsunade-sama-la expresión en el rostro de shizune era fría como la de varias personas en la aldea.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sakura seguía debajo de aquel árbol, hacia mucho tiempo que naruto se había ido, pero ella quería quedarse allí, a pensar.

Naruto le había dicho muchas cosas que a pesar de ser dolorosas eran verdad, le dolía saber que ella se estaba negando aquella felicidad que tanto añoraba a lado de aquel amor de su infancia, de su adolescencia, de su presente, por que nunca lo había dejado de amar y eso ella lo tenia muy claro, pero que seria lo que haría, ir a buscar a sasuke?

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

El rubio hiperactivo caminaba por las transitadas calles de konoha, el sol ya se había ocultado para darle paso a la luna, miró hacia el frente, allí vio a aquel arrogante amigo suyo, caminaba solo, llevaba aquel siempre frío semblante, pero aun desde la distancia en la que se encontraba podía notar una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

-teme!!-gritó con una gran sonrisa el ojiazul-por aquí!!- el rubio alzaba sus manos tratando de hacer señas

Sasuke llegó hasta donde naruto estaba mientras fruncía el seño- ya te eh visto dobe, no grites tanto-naruto hizo caso omiso a los insultos y caminó a lado del azabache-que?-pregunto el uchiha ante la expectante mirada del kyuubi

-por que estas feliz?-pregunto el chico-te conozco, se que estas feliz por algo-pronuncio el joven antes de que su compañero pudiera hacer algún comentario negativo

-tsunade me ha dejado volver-respondió simplemente el ojinegro

-de veras?!eso es genial!!felicidades teme- decía eufórico el rubio mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-dobe, deja de abrazarme, la gente aun nos ve raro por lo de la ultima vez-susurro molesto el uchiha

-Esta bien, esta bien-respondio mientras lo soltaba-y…-su rostro se había tornado serio-

-que?-pregunto el azabache mientras retomaba su camino

-no le dirás a sakura-chan?-la cara del uchiha se torno sorpresiva por unos breves segundos para después volver a su fría expresión.

-por qué eh de hacerlo?-respondio

-pues por que la amas-contestó el rubio con una sonrisa irónica

-hmp-

-o acaso le darás su amor a sai sin darle batalla?-pregunto maliciosamente el kitsune-la puedes encontrar en el parque…en el árbol mas grande de todos-y dicho esto el rubio tomo un camino diferente antes de recibir cualquier replica por parte del uchiha.

El azabache siguió caminando con la mirada perdida, ir o no ir, que haría? su orgullo era algo que había aprendido a cuidar, nadie era mas importante que su orgullo, el orgullo de un uchiha, pero con sakura era diferente, sentía que ella tenia mas valor para el de lo que imaginaba, siempre lo había negado en sus días gloriosos del equipo siete, pero esa chica le importaba de sobremanera- _por que la amo"_-pensó el muchacho que sin darse cuenta estaba en el parque del cual le había hablado el kitsune-_"que hago aquí?"_-se preguntó el ojinegro.

-sasu…ke-kun?-susurró a su espalda una voz inconfundible para el, aquella con la que soñaba volver a oír.

-sakura-respondió dándose la vuelta para encarar a la joven.

-yo…-la joven volteo su rostro sonrosada, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y con la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en sus verdes orbes, las lagrimas que estaban apunto de caer eran mas notorias-yo…lo siento-las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

-sentir que?-pregunto fríamente el uchiha

-sasuke-kun; creo que los dos sabemos de que-sakura se limpio las lagrimas que había derramado-sabes, creo que tenia miedo a que me hicieras daño…otra vez-sasuke agachó levemente la cabeza-y por eso, creo que trate de alejarte, y…hacerte sufrir-una sonrisa irónica se asomó-pero no soy tan fría como tu para verte triste por mi culpa-

-hmp-una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro del uchiha-eres molesta-el azabache avanzó hacia la pelirrosa y con una calma infinita tomo entre sus brazos a la joven de ojos verdes que lentamente empezaba a sollozar en su pecho-pero…-la joven alzó la mirada-así…yo…-

-tu qué sasuke-kun?-pregunto sakura con cierta alegría

-yo te amo-y lentamente se acerco a los labios rosados de aquella mujer que el tanto amaba; y los tomo entre los suyos con tanta ternura y calma que a sakura unos segundos le parecieron miles de años, la joven entrelazo sus manos alrededor del cuello de sasuke mientras este profundizaba el beso tomándola de la cintura.

Aquella sombra que en la oscuridad de la noche observaba el encuentro de dos jóvenes enamorados se escabulló tan rápido como había llegado.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

En un apartamento lleno de cuadros y con la oscuridad reinando, se encontraba un joven sentado sobra una cama mientras a su alrededor habían cosas destrozadas aparentemente por este mismo-SAKURA!!TU ERES MIA, SOLO A MI ME AMARÁS!!-gritó con furia aquel que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos mientras sus ojos demostraban una furia incalculable-pero- el joven lanzó una risa psicópata-esto no se quedara así-

"_el amor te ciega y no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor."_

Al parecer el muchacho nunca entendió las palabras de la rubia.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!!**

**Fiuufff….eh terminado el capitulo **

**Espero que les guste y si es así me lo pueden decir en un review o**

**Se los agradeceria mucho, además de que sabría que es lo que opinan mis lectores de mi historia…**

**Me ha costado un poco iniciar el capitulo por que las ideas no venían a mi pero casi terminando era como si mis dedos teclearan solos XDDD**

**En verdad espero que les guste…y lamento lo de sai u.u**

**Así fue planeado desde el principio de la historia **

**Y otra cosa….itachi-sama TTTTTTTT**

**Por qué??**

**Calló el mas grande genio de todo el manga naruto…TTTTTTTT estaré deprimida por un tiempo "depre"**

**Saluods**

**Y recuerden…los review hacen feliz a la autora **


End file.
